


Almost caught

by CarolInWaterloo



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolInWaterloo/pseuds/CarolInWaterloo
Summary: Cate and Rooney getting carried away in the moment and almost getting caught





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing on here so please forgive me if it’s not very good

Rooney could feel Cate’s eyes on her from the seat next to hers. They were at a dinner with the cast and crew of Carol, and Cate was finding it very difficult to resist her lover, edging closer and closer until their thighs were touching under the table. Cate could not take her eyes off Rooney, and Rooney could see the mischievous smile on her face from the corner of her eye. Cate’s hand started to wander, moving up and down Rooney’s thigh as she attempted to make conversation with the rest of the cast at the table and having to bite her lip to suppress the desire she felt for Cate. 

Cate and Rooney had started sleeping together a few months into filming Carol. Cate had made the first move of course, as Rooney was too shy herself to make such a bold move. One night back at the hotel they were staying in, Cate had been having a bad day, and Rooney was there to comfort her. One thing led to another and Cate was thanking Rooney for letting her cry on her shoulder, for being there to listen to her. A hug turned into a kiss, and a kiss turned into more. It was the most magical night for both of them. Ever since that night, they’d been spending almost every night together, having dinner dates in the hotel restaurant (it was too risky to go anywhere outside the hotel), then back up to one of their rooms to hang out. They had been apart from each other for 3 months after filming Carol, and whilst they had been texting and calling each other every day, today at this dinner was the first time they had been able to meet since then. 

The day they had to leave after filming Carol was a sad day for everyone, but particularly for Cate and Rooney. Rooney had let it slip that she loved Cate, and told her whilst they were both sobbing, saying goodbye. They promised to call and text, but both knew it wouldn’t be the same. The call to ask if they wanted to come to the cast and crew dinner to celebrate was the best news they had heard in months, and they would not miss this chance to see each other again for the world. Though neither could stay over night, so they would have to make this evening count.

They had arranged to meet at the restaurant earlier than everyone else, to give themselves some alone time. As soon as they locked eyes on each other, the tears came as they held each other in a long, loving embrace. 

“I’ve missed you so so so fucking much, baby”, said Cate. “You don’t know how happy I am to be able to hold you and smell you”

“I’ve missed you more!!” Replied Rooney in between her sobs. “It’s been the hardest few months, I never want to leave you again, this evening will never be long enough” 

“I know, baby I know. It’s going to be okay, we will make this evening count” Cate tried to act calm and confident, even though inside she was broken. She had to stay strong for Rooney. 

At dinner, they couldn’t keep their eyes off each other, taking in each others’ beauty and touching hands under the table. Cate just wanted to kiss Rooney all night long and never stop, almost kissing her a few times without thinking. With her hand on Rooney’s thigh, she slowly caressed her from her knee right up to the inside of the top of her thigh with the tip of her fingers. Rooney shivered a few times, feeling the heat of desire build inside of her. She gave Cate a warning glance a few times, but Cate did not stop, she knew the effect she had on her and was enjoying watching her squirm with desire. They both wanted it so bad after 3 months apart. 

Cate winked at Rooney, who was now getting very hot and bothered, and could feel the wetness between her legs. Cate started to slowly trace her finger over Rooney’s underwear, which made Rooney go crazy. Her hips started to thrust and one of the crew members asked Rooney if she was feeling alright. She had been trying to ask her a question and repeating it, but Rooney was unable to concentrate. She quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom pretending to feel nauseous. Cate followed, offering to check on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated and emotional

Cate excused herself, and walked to the ladies room. "Rooney, honey are you in here?" Cate called out. No response. "Rooney it's me, it's Cate!". Still no response. Cate walked out of the ladies room and grabbed her phone out of her pocket to call Rooney when a text appeared: 

_I am out the back - alone. Come find me ;)_

Cate ran to the back door and opened it to find Rooney sitting, all alone by the wall. "Rooney are you crazy!!?!! Something could have happened to you waiting here by yourself in the dark, you got me worried! You could have waited inside somewhere... somewhere safer!" 

Rooney noticed the alarm in Cate's voice and suddenly felt really bad about making her worry. She just wanted to find somewhere where they could be alone, but now she realised this may not have been the safest place. "Shhh Cate it's okay, I am okay, I am so so sorry about making you worry. I didn't mean to make you worry". She got up and walked over to Cate, when they embraced each other and Rooney nestled her face into Cate's shoulders. "I won't ever do it again" Rooney said to Cate.

"Good" Cate said with a smile of relief. "I love you too much to have something happen to you". 

Rooney suddenly looked up from Cate's shoulders. "That's the first time you have actually said those words to me, Cate".

"And I mean them. I love you. So much" 

"I love you so so much, Cate". 

Cate grabbed Rooney's face in her own hands, and kissed her, at first slowly and lovingly, but it soon turned into a full on passionate kiss. Cate pushed Rooney up against the wall. "So did you like what I was doing back there at the table?" Cate asked, giving her a sly, knowing smile. 

"You know you were driving me crazy Cate. We were almost caught! I couldn't concentrate any longer and if I didn't leave right then, I would have moaned out loud!"

"Good! That was my intention. I loved seeing you squirm like that, baby" 

Rooney loved it when Cate called her 'baby', sending her even more over the edge.

"I wish we had a fucking room, and that we didn't have to leave soon" said Rooney. 

"I know honey, I wish we didn't have to leave either. But lets not think about that right now and live in the moment". Cate slowly traced her fingers over the fabric of Rooney's dress where her nipples were poking through. She never wore a bra and Cate loved it. 

Rooney gasped, writhing under her touch and biting her lip. Their lips were so close, almost touching but not quite. Then Cate pushed Rooney's head up, and started licking and sucking on her neck, making Rooney let out her first moan of the night. How Cate loved to hear that sound, which just encouraged her to go further. Cate traced her finger from her nipples, down her stomach, and then up her dress to caress her stomach, still while licking her neck. How she loved Rooney's stomach. She took both hands and grabbed Rooney's waist with desire, pulling her closer and moving her mouth down to her stomach. Rooney was breathing so heavily at this point "Cate, please..." she moaned in between gasps. 

"Please what, baby?" Cate replied.

"Touch me". Rooney was filled with desire and wanted Cate more than anything. Cate moved her hands slowly over her legs, kissing her inner thighs as Rooney's moans got louder and breathing heavier. Cate loved teasing Rooney. Cate lightly traced her finger over Rooney's underwear, already feeling the heat and moisture. She then moved her underwear aside, and gave her a knowing smile filled with desire. She continued to use her mouth until she sent Rooney over the edge. 

"That ... was... amazing... I needed that. Fuck I have missed you so much" Gasped Rooney, feeling like jelly.

Cate licked her lips, then kissed Rooney. "I know, me too baby. My turn now".

Rooney loved when Carol was dominant and demanding. She regained her strength and her gaze landed on Cate's chest, which was exposed and looked amazing in the V-neck dress she had been wearing all night. "You're so beautiful" Rooney exclaimed, and continued to kiss and lick the exposed area of Cate's chest whilst her hands wandered down Cate's stomach. Rooney's hands eventually reached down to Cate's underwear, lightly teasing her as Cate had teased her. Cate let out a desperate moan, turning Rooney on even more. "Mmmm yes" Cate moaned into Rooney's ear. Rooney could feel Cate's desire on her fingers, and moving her underwear aside, picked up the pace with her fingers until Cate could take no more.

They stood making out for a good 5 minutes, until Rooney suddenly remembered where they were. "Cate, we should probably go back in now, they will be starting to wonder where we are" 

Cate rested her head on Rooney's shoulder, "you're right. But I don't want this moment to end".

"Me neither, Cate". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue this as I will be more than happy to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they're apart

Back at the table, they tried to make the most of the time they had left together. They held hands under the table and shared secret glances portraying messages only they could understand. At the end of the dinner, they said goodbye to everyone, making sure they were the last two dinner guests left. 

"So... what now?" Rooney sadly asked.

Cate sighed "I don't have much time, it is already late and my flight is soon. I just wish we had more time". She reached to tuck a strand of Rooney's hair behind her ear and then held her cheek. "I'll miss you, angel. I needed to see you tonight, even if it was only for a short while"

Rooney held Cate's hand, which was still on her cheek, and kissed it. 

Cate's phone buzzed. A text from the taxi company. Cate gave Rooney a long, loving, warm smile. "My taxi is outside, baby. Walk to the taxi with me, will you?" 

They walked to the taxi and stood outside in a long embrace. Cate kissed Rooney on the forehead. "We will see each other soon, I promise!"

Rooney caressed Cate's face with her hand, then kissed her with passion. "Text me before you get on the plane... and again when you land and get home. Have a safe flight beautiful"

"Thanks baby. And you text me when you get home too! You know I worry" 

"I will, I know you worry" replied Rooney. Cate reluctantly got into the taxi, as Rooney stood and waved her off. Rooney secretly loved that Cate worried about her so much, as it meant that she truly cared about her. You could tell that Cate is a mother by how much she worries! But her caring nature was one of the reasons she fell for Cate in the first place. She wouldn't hurt a fly!

* * *

 

30 minutes into the taxi ride, Rooney felt her phone vibrate.

 **Cate:** _At the airport. Miss you already, can't believe you just made me have sex outside!!!_

 **Rooney:** _I didn't make you do anything!! ;) Fun though wasn't it? I miss you too!_

 **Cate:** _It is always fun with you. But maybe lets not do it outside again. ;)_

 **Rooney:**  You are a _lways the voice of reason._

 **Cate:**   _I have more life experience don't forget! Love you xxxxx_

 **Rooney:** _Love you, Blanchett xxxxxx_

Rooney loved that Cate was the voice of reason sometimes as Rooney could get a bit carried away and swept up in the moment when she was with Cate and forget about reality. However, Cate really was the one to initiate the fun they had outside earlier, a thought which Rooney enjoyed for the whole journey back home...

* * *

As soon as Rooney stepped back inside her house, she texted Cate to let her know she got in, as promised. Even though Cate was still on the plane and wouldn't see her text, she knew that if Cate didn't see the text as soon as she turned her phone back on then she would worry.

For a while, Rooney wandered around the house, unsure of what to do with herself. The events of that evening played over and over in her mind. She just couldn't get Cate off her mind, no matter how hard she tried. Attempting to distract her mind, Rooney made herself some dinner, called her friend and looked over a script. However, these things were simply distractions, and she could not concentrate properly and was too tired to do anything. So she poured herself a glass of wine, and tried to stay awake and wait for Cate to text her.

Moments later Rooney suddenly jolted awake at the sound of her phone buzzing. "SHIT I must've fallen asleep!!". 3 missed calls from Cate and a text.

 **Cate:** _Darling, I have arrived home. Glad you got home safe. Are you awake?_

 **Cate:**   _I am guessing you have fallen asleep as you haven't replied. I'm off to bed now darling, I hope you are sleeping well and having sweet dreams. xxxxxx_

 

 **Rooney:** _Have you gone to bed yet? I fell asleep on the sofa! I am glad you got home safe. Feels so empty here without you._

 **Cate:** _Still awake_. _I know the feeling, I can't get to sleep. Wish you were here so I could hold you._ _  
_

**Rooney:** _I wish for that too :( Can I call you?_

**Cate:** _Not right now baby, I couldn't say the things I want to say. I will call you tomorrow after filming._ _  
_

**Rooney:** _Can't wait to hear your voice._

 

**Cate:** _Me neither, darling. Goodnight xxxxx_

**Rooney:**   _Goodnight beautiful xxxxx_

* * *

The next morning, Cate had to film for an upcoming movie. It was back to reality and she woke up extra early to say good morning to her children before she left. It was Andrew's turn to get them dressed and ready for school as she was filming today. Cate really missed her children when she was away, and was looking forward to spending some quality time with them this evening. She was not looking forward to seeing Andrew though, and had managed to avoid him as he was sleeping when she got back late last night and when she left early the next morning. 

Rooney had nowhere to be, and spent the day doing errands. The day was long as she waited for a call from Cate, to hear her voice again. Rooney did not have to film for her next movie for the next 6 weeks, so she arranged to meet with a friend for lunch instead. 

As the day went by, Cate was busy with filming and could only message Rooney a couple of times during her break. This was their life when they were apart, this was reality. It was nothing like when they were together. When they were together it was like they had all the time in the world for each other, and they lived in their own little happy bubble. When they were together it was electric, and whilst Rooney was shy, she felt confident when she was with Cate. She longed to see her again. She decided to make plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, I am so glad you are enjoying this! I would love to continue even further, and let me know if these chapters are too short? Or if you would like anything else from the story? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dirtier chapter ..

Rooney was in the bath when her phone rang. Luckily she had put her phone on the side, just in case Cate decided to call. It was Cate asking her to FaceTime with her. Rooney propped up her phone on the side of the bath and answered the call.

 

"Hey, baby. Well don't you look so cute with your hair up like that!" said Cate, pointing to her own head to demonstrate. 

Rooney blushed and hid her face with her hand, smiling shyly. "You look beautiful as always"

Cate was still in her glamorous makeup and hair from filming earlier.

"Thank you, honey. Are you.... are you in the bath tub Rooney?"

"Yes. Got a problem with that Cate?" Rooney replied with a playful smirk.

"No, of course not. If you accidentally let the camera slide lower down than your face I wouldn't mind either". Cate copied Rooney's playful seductive smirk. However Rooney thought Cate looked so much sexier doing it than she did. 

"If you're lucky!" Rooney winked. "I miss you. It is so good to your face"

"I miss you too! It is so good to see your face....and I wouldn't mind seeing more of you....". Cate's seductive smirk was back again, and Rooney just couldn't resist her. Rooney suddenly felt shy as she slowly lowered the camera. Rooney was usually confident when Cate was with her, but alone... it was so much different. But she soon got the hang of it as Cate encouraged her. 

"Yes, baby. Thats it"

Rooney was running her hands all over her body for Cate. Firstly over her breasts, then slowly down her stomach, and her thighs.

"Open your legs for me, honey"

Rooney obeyed Cate's orders and Cate bit her lip, ruining her bright red lipstick. "mmm, yes. I wish I were there with you right now"

"I really wish you were here, Cate. I can't stand it"

"Touch yourself for me?"

"I... I don't know if I can Cate. I feel a little.. embarrassed"

"You're never embarrassed when I am with you, baby!"

"It's not fair that I am the only one naked right now, is it? It would help me if you were naked too... then I will think about doing it"

Cate laughed in that sexy, low voice. Her laugh was like music to Rooney's ears.

"You're right baby. It's not fair". Cate was lying on her stomach while she was on FaceTime to Rooney. Her shirt was a V-neck, so her cleavage was partly showing as she was leaning over on the bed. She opened her shirt a little more, teasing Rooney as she ran her fingers over her cleavage whilst biting and licking her lips. 

"Fuuuck, you're so sexy Cate. You turn me on so much". Rooney started to touch herself.

"Mmm yes Rooney, that's it! Show me how much I turn you on". Cate unbuttoned her shirt further, to reveal her bra. She slowly and seductively took off her shirt and bra for Rooney, cupping her breasts in the process. She slid her hand down to her trousers, and teased herself over her trousers, closing her eyes and letting out a moan. "Don't stop, Rooney"

Rooney was panting down the microphone, lusting after Cate so badly. "Cate... I ... need you ... so fucking bad"

"I like it when you swear, baby". Cate smirked. She slid her hand down into her trousers to touch herself.

"Oh ... my ...god ...Cate. Please ... please show me"

Cate unbuttoned her trousers, revealing her sexy lace underwear. Then she slid her underwear off, completely revealing herself to Rooney.

This sent Rooney over the edge, seeing Cate touch herself. And Cate was liberated and turned on so much by watching Rooney touch herself.

"C..Cate... I think I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me Rooney" 

Rooney erupted into heavenly bliss, and Cate at the same time. 

"Wow, Cate!". Cate was still recovering and regaining herself. 

"Rooney, you're amazing". 

"You are amazing!"

 

After they had said their goodbyes and promised to FaceTime again the next evening, Rooney knew that she needed to see Cate. By telling Cate that she would FaceTime her the next evening, Rooney could be sure that Cate would be in her hotel room. Rooney would get the next flight and surprise her at her hotel room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading!!!! Sorry it has taken me a bit longer to add this chapter but I will continue writing if you want! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooney surprises Cate at the hotel

As Rooney waited at the airport for her flight, she browsed duty free. She came across a perfume which reminded her of Cate, and decided to buy it for her and give it to her that evening. Rooney had told Cate that she was going to see a play, and that the phone reception was bad so she couldn't reply for a while. This, she thought, mean that Cate wouldn't be suspicious or worried about her. 

Rooney felt like a little child on Christmas Eve. She was about to see her lover, hold her, kiss her, and just be with her. This is going to be perfect she thought, and Cate will be so happy. They both will and she couldn't wait. 

* * *

 

Rooney landed safely, and practically ran for a taxi to take her to Cate. She had waited long enough already and now that she was in the same city as her, she couldn't wait a second longer. She made sure that Cate was in her hotel room, promising to FaceTime her as soon as she got home from the play. Little did she know, that she would get more than just FaceTime.

Once Rooney arrived at the hotel, she already knew the number of Cate's room so went straight to the elevator, sneaking past the receptionists who were luckily very busy with people checking in. 

Outside Cate's door, Rooney suddenly felt nervous. She had no idea why, and she knew that she was being stupid. It was just Cate after all, her Cate, who loved her very much. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She waited a while, with no answer. She tried knocking again. 

"No housekeeping thank you, I am busy" she heard Cate shout through the door. Rooney laughed a little, trying to keep quiet. She knocked again. 

This time, she heard Cate's footsteps as she angrily walked towards the door. Cate opened the door, "No housekeeping thank.... OH MY GOD ROONEY?!" Cate gasped. She stood in shock for a moment but soon wrapped Rooney up in her arms and kissed her forehead. "How... why... when did you get here, baby?! I am so happy to see you, my angel. We'd better go inside."

Cate didn't let go of Rooney as she pulled them both inside and shut the door behind them, as if she was scared she would disappear. "Rooney, my love. I am so happy you are here".

Rooney pulled away from the embrace slightly and lifted her head so that she could give Cate a kiss. "I wanted to surprise you. I needed to see you". Cate grabbed Rooney's face as she kissed her.

"Darling, you definitely surprised me. I hate surprises... but this is the best surprise ever". 

* * *

 

They sat together on Cate's bed for a while, just talking and cuddling. Cate kept running her fingers through Rooney's hair and touching her face, as if to confirm that she is real and really there. "I just can't believe you're here angel. Do you want dinner?"

"Yes please. Shall we go out and eat somewhere?" Rooney asked.

"Yes. I know just the place!" replied Cate.

They grabbed their coats and walked down the street to a restaurant that Cate visited regularly. It was a grand, fancy restaurant with a big glass door, surrounded by guards. Inside, there was a jazz band playing, and was the biggest restaurant Rooney had ever seen in her life. "Wow" was all Rooney could manage to say as she was so in awe of this place. This place must cost a fortune she thought! A thought that made her uneasy. "Cate... are you sure we should eat here. It must be.... pricey?"

"Honey, I eat here all the time! It is an amazing place... I am paying!! And I won't let you argue with me!!" She insisted, as she knew that Rooney would try and refuse to let Cate pay for her in such a place. "Plus... we won't be disturbed here. Whatever happens in this place, stays in this place" She whispered to Rooney as they walked to the waiter, arm in arm. 

The waiter greeted them. "Hello Cate. It's lovely to see you again. Table for 2? Would you like the V.I.P room?"

"Yes please, David. Thank you ever so much" Cate replied. 

The waiter took them past the tables at the front, and past the tables at the back. They went through a private door which was key coded, and up some stairs into another key coded room, with only one table and a balcony. Rooney could not believe her eyes. Sometimes she forgot just how powerful and famous Cate was. All of this just for her. 

"Thank you David, bring us a bottle will you?" asked Cate. 

" Of course, Cate". The waiter left the room, leaving them alone. 

 

"Wow, Cate. This place is amazing!!"

"I thought you would like it, babe. The balcony is stunning" 

"You are stunning" replied Rooney, wrapping her arms around Cate and kissing her deeply. 

 

They sat at their table, eating and chatting and looking out at the amazing view. 

"So how long are you staying?" Cate asked, terrified of the answer. 

"As long as you want me to Cate. I have a few months off work so I don't need, or want, to be anywhere but with you"

Care reached across the table, grabbed Rooney's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Cate".

They chatted about how filming was going for Cate, and how her children were doing. "Are the children coming up to visit you?"

"Yes. Next week. They will stay for 2 weeks.. do you mind?"

"No. Not at all" 

"Thank you". Cate smiled adoringly. How did she get so lucky. 

* * *

After dinner, they thanked the waiter and Cate gave him a VERY generous tip. Rooney almost choked on her water when she saw. "Cate!!!!" 

"Rooney, don't worry about it".

"Thank you so much for dinner. I will thank you properly later, when we get back to the hotel". Rooney winked at Cate. 

Cate bit her lip. 

"You know what that does to me, Cate"

"I know" Cate said, playfully smiling at Rooney.

"Shall we take a long walk back to the hotel, by the river?" asked Cate.

"That would be nice, babe".

They walked along the river, under the stars and the moon, arm in arm, all the way back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and commenting. This one was more romantic after the heat of the last chapter! Hope you liked it. Thought I would upload 2 chapters tonight as I was in the mood for writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of hotel fun ;)

Rooney and Cate walked all the way back to the hotel. It was getting a little chilly out, so Cate had wrapped her arms around Rooney for the most part. Once back in Cate's room, they were finally alone again.

"I wish we didn't have to be such a secret, Cate." Rooney said with a sigh.

"I know, baby" Cate replied. "I just.. can't right now."

"I understand. It's difficult but one day... maybe one day..." Rooney trailed off in thought.

"One day. It will just be you and I against the world, darling" Cate said making a grand gesture with her hands and body.

Rooney laughed. The giggle that Cate loved so much and found so very attractive. It always turned Cate on to hear Rooney laugh. Especially at something that Cate had done or said.

"I need a shower... maybe you can join me?" Cate suggested with a sly smile as she walked over to Rooney until their noses were touching. Cate moved a strand of hair from Rooney's face, and traced her fingers all the way down her face. Rooney closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Cate was so intoxicating that Rooney could not concentrate or think straight. Cate cupped Rooney's chin in her hand. "Will you?"

"Yes." Was all that Rooney could manage to reply. Rooney opened her eyes and kissed Cate on her full, inviting lips. "Take me to the bathroom, Cate".

Cate grabbed Rooney's hand and led her into the grand bathroom. Cate pushed Rooney up against the bathroom wall as she began to kiss her, on her lips, down her neck, down her chest... Rooney gasped as she could feel how close Cate was to her breasts. She could feel Cate's breath on them but Cate was not touching them, she was teasing her. "CATE" gasped Rooney. "You're such a fucking tease".

"Don't you like it?" Cate said playfully, knowing full well that Rooney loved it when Cate teased her.

Rooney moaned and begged Cate to touch her breasts. Cate very lightly licked one of her nipples which sent a shiver down the whole of Rooney's body. "Cate... please...". Rooney thrusted her breasts forward into Cate's mouth and Cate gladly took the whole of her nipple into her mouth. Rooney let out a moan as she could feel Cate's warm mouth on her and her tongue circling her nipple. "Yessss Cate" gasped Rooney.

Cate grabbed Rooney's bottom and spanked it a little for thrusted into her mouth, to which Rooney let out a really loud moan. "Shhhh, the people next to us will hear, darling"

"Sorry miss Blanchett" Rooney said playfully as she moaned, not really caring if anyone heard

Cate moved her mouth down her breasts onto her stomach. She circled her tongue around her stomach as Rooney grabbed hold of the top of Cate's head to steady herself. She suddenly felt dizzy as Cate moved a little lower, teasing her with her tongue. Cate licked Rooney's inner thighs until she suddenly stopped.

"Cate....."

Cate stood up and turned on the shower. She stepped inside and beckoned Rooney with her finger to follow her. Rooney felt the absence of Cate's mouth on her and needed her so badly.

"I said I needed a shower didn't I!?" said Cate playfully.

Rooney followed Cate into the shower, taking Cate's hand to help her, as she was a little unsteady on her feet and dizzy from Cate. They let the warm water run over them and their bodies for a little while, as they made out under the water. Then Cate reached down and touched Rooney, and Rooney was more than ready for her.

"Yes, Cate!"

Cate used her fingers on Rooney, pushing her up against the shower wall and letting her steady herself on her shoulders. The water was still running over their bodies as Cate pushed Rooney to climax.

Rooney couldn't wait to return the favour as she turned Cate around so that Rooney was behind her. She ran her hands all over Cate's body as she kissed, licked, sucked and bit on Cate's neck and shoulders arm from behind, being extra careful to not leave a mark. 

"Yeeees baby" Cate moaned out in pleasure at the touch of Rooney all over her body.

Rooney's hands began wandering down in between Cate's legs, as Cate let out a deep, sexy moan.

Rooney moved to the other side of Cate, so that she was directly in front of her, whilst keeping her hands in between Cate's legs. She kissed Cate on the lips, the down her neck, onto her breasts and nipples (to which Cate let out a loud moan), down her stomach, and eventually let her tongue explore between Cate's legs. 

"Oh god yessss Rooney. Good girl"

Rooney loved hearing Cate moan and talk to her like that. It encouraged her even further and she picked up the pace until Cate finally climaxed.  

They spent a while under the shower, enjoying the warmth from each other and the water. Then they proceeded to wash each other's bodies, dry each other, get into their pyjamas and crawl into the bed together, happy and content. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me and my story!! Appreciate you all and your comments xx


End file.
